MC: The Second Boy from Earth
by Drago3511
Summary: What if Alviss called someone else other than Ginta to MAR, what if there was another Gatekeeper Clown, and what if this boy fell in love with one of the Chess Pieces?  SeanxAqua
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone, I haven't updated this story in over 2 years. I kinda forgot about it, huh? Regardless, I looked over this story and realized that I was very amateurish when I wrote this fanfic and I needed to fix it to line back up with the Multiverse Chronicles anyway. So I give you the _**New and Improved **_The Second Boy From Earth!"

"I do not own MAR, or any characters and Ärm except for the ones that I create in this story."

* * *

**(Sean POV)**

It was around midnight when I had that strange dream, a world of magic, wonderful people, and destruction. I was wielding two flaming chakrams and there was this big, flaming Wolf thing protecting me.

It's fur was a combination of crimson and orange with yellow highlights along the tail, ears, and sides. The paws were ablaze, covering the legs in an inferno. Solid obsidian eyes with red sclera were gazing sadly down upon me. It seemed to have taken a lot of damage.

It felt like I was going to die when the beast fell down, and then…

"Sean, wake up! We're going to be late for school!" I heard the call of my main girlfriend, Aqua. I shot up out of my bed and looked at my alarm clock, 7:45 A.M. Great! Of course I forgot that it was the first day of school after Summer Vacation!

I got dressed in some of my usual cargo pants being held up by a dark brown belt, black boots with red soles and straps, and a red t-shirt. I grabbed my backpack and a pack of gum (seeing as how I didn't have the time to brush my teeth) and ran out my door into the kitchen, where I saw Aqua all dressed and ready. I gave her a good morning kiss and grabbed a piece of toast before we ran out the door.

My name is Sean Sky, or Sean Sky-Uchiha if you wanted to use my unofficial full name. I'm 16 years old and I go to Blaze High School in the 11th Grade. As I was running and swallowing the last of my toast, I popped a piece of gum in my mouth. That was when Aqua and I ran into my friend Jessie Plain. But there was nothing plain about her, her long brown hair, her hazel eyes, and the way she doesn't make fun of me when I tell her about my crazy dreams.

Then again, not many people do since I saved all their asses from the Unversed with Aqua and my other friends, Jessie included.

"Hey Jess, I just had that dream again. Only I was wielding flaming chakrams and was being protected by a giant wolf." I told her as she just smiled.

"Not surprising, since wolves are your favorite animals Sean!" she pointed out. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head while the girls were making morning small talk about the summer.

We walked all the way to school, and then we had math, Phys Ed, Science, a peaceful lunch with Lucas, Doran, and Elias, Music, and now the dreaded History Class. I usually fall asleep half way through the lesson, like today for example. But hey, can you blame me? Of course I would find normal history boring with all my adventures that I've gone on spanning from last school year through summer break. Especially since I had that temporary move to France for the last half of the school year before I came home for summer.

I was having another dream, only this one felt strange. It was pitch black everywhere I looked. 'We are now connected!' A strange voice called to me. I woke up and everything went black, just like in the dream I had a moment ago.

Suddenly a large stone door with chains on it and a cross-eyed clown ghost appeared. Weird thing is, it was talking even though it's tongue was sticking out and it's mouth wasn't moving for jack.

"You have been chosen, the number on the dice will determine who gets to cross over." The clown threw a single dye, about as big as my head, and it landed on a 1, "You alone, have been allowed to enter boy." The clown said. I looked over all my classmates, especially Aqua and Jessie.

"Don't worry guys, it's just like my dream, only for real. Besides, this is just another normal day for me." I said as I flashed them a thumbs up. I turned around and pushed the door open, I then walked through into a whole new world with the door and clown disappearing behind me.

Now, I was falling from the sky. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I neared the ground outside a small town. I crash landed, but it didn't hurt. I got up and looked around to see a field with a few trees and flowers and a near by town. I walked over to a tree and decided, 'Hey, if I survived that landing, then this shouldn't hurt!' I reared back my fist and punched the tree, which in turn snapped in two!

"I don't believe it, I couldn't do that in my world! Not unless I went Bankai or Super Saiayn!" I yelled at no one. "Okay, gotta get over to that town and ask for some directions or even what this world is called." I ran over to the town and realized I was there in a little less than 10 seconds.

"Okay, so my physical strength and speed have increased to super-human levels. Cool." I walked over to a nearby shop, which had these weird pieces of jewelry on display. "Excuse me, miss?" I asked the lady sitting at the desk.

"What do you need kid?" she asked. She seemed to be in her early twenties. He had black hair done in long braids that was being held up by a blue bandana, wearing a frilled white shirt and a black skirt. She had light tan skin and brown eyes, red lipstick applied to her, well... lips.

"I don't think you have the right to call me kid, since there's only a few years between our ages. Anyway, what are these pieces of jewelry?" I asked her.

"Those are Ärm." Okay, I'm lost now.

"What's an Ärm?" I got a strange look from the woman.

"You're kidding right?" I shook my head and got a sigh from her.

"Okay, Ärm are items that are classified in many categories. Basic Ärm are normal average day items like shovels for example. Weapon Ärm are various types of weapons like swords, hammers, etc., some with extraordinary powers. Guardian Ärm take the forms of various types of creatures to help you in a fight, like animals, Golems, Ghosts, and even Fairies. Dimensional Ärm take you to different dimensions or turn into items to travel across different lands. Nature Ärm give you the ability to control different aspects of nature like fire, water, stone, and so on. Darkness Ärm place curses on people, but at a price. And finally, there's Sacred Ärm that can break curses and even heal people. We even have a Sacred Guardian Ärm called Fairy Healer, it can bring anyone back to perfect health even when they're on the verge of death, but it can only be used twice. It's $30,000,000" I finally understood and pulled out two identical bracelets.

"How much for these?" The woman took the bracelets and then looked at me.

"You have good taste, these are the Blaze Chakram Weapon Ärms. I'll give these to you for $1,000 each." My jaw dropped at the price. I didn't even have my munny pouch on me, nor was it in my armory in my pocket dimension. So I had no access to it.

"How am I supposed to pay for that?" She pointed to the structure behind me and I went over while she held onto the chakrams for me.

I went inside the building and saw posters with local bounties on them. I saw this one guy who was worth $3,000. His name was The Fox Thief, he's an Ärm thief. I took the poster off the wall and went out to find this guy. Lucky enough I saw him running away from the Ärm shop I was just at.

"Stop him, he has the Fairy Healer and Fire Wolf Guardians!" The shop owner yelled. I chased after him into the field I landed in and cornered him in front of a mountain that I had no idea was even there when I crashed and took a look around.

"Give it up Fox Thief, you have nowhere to run!" I yelled. He turned to face me and what caught me by surprise is that this guy was an actual humanoid fox. At first, I thought it was a costume, but the swaying tail and twitching ears ruined that theory, especially when he spoke, causing his muzzle to move.

"Oh yeah, **Weapon Ärm: Long Sword**!" A chain around his neck glowed and turned into a sword.

"Alright, bring it on!" I raised my hands in self-defense as he charged at me. I dodged every slash he threw at me lazily. This guy had no form at all and was swinging his weapon around wildly using nothing but raw power. He was clearly going to tire himself out soon, but I felt like humoring him.

"Alright, bring it!" I shouted as I summoned Oblivion to my hand and parried one of his sword strikes with the black Keyblade. He staggered back a bit, but I caught his wrist and squeezed it harshly, breaking his wrist and making him drop the blade to the ground, where it turned back into the necklace. Fox Thief let out a cry of pain, but I quickly pulled him forward and slammed my knee into his gut, making him lurch forward and cough up a bit of blood. Then I slammed the handle of Oblivion into the back of his neck to knock him out. I took back the Guardian Ärm that he stole and his Weapon Ärm along with another Ärm in the shape of a ring.

I dragged him back to the building, making sure to dismiss Oblivion right away, and collected my reward because he was just unconscious by the way, not dead. I went back to the Ärm shop after that and returned the Guardians.

"Here, I got these back from the thief." I handed the shop owner the Ärm, but she just pushed my hand back.

"No, keep them. As a reward for stopping that guy, he has stole from this shop for the past month and nothing we did could stop him." She explained sadly.

'Wow, talk about pathetic.' I thought. Then again, all my physical abilities have been enhanced beyond normal levels, so maybe that's why it seemed easy. That, and my year of training and combat that I've endured.

"I still have to pay for the Chakram Bracelets don't I?"

"YEP!" I paid the $2,000 and put on the bracelets. I also gave her that Ärm ring and Weapon Ärm to look at.

"What does the ring do and how much for the Weapon Ärm?" She looked at the ring and back at me as she did before.

"This is a Weapon Ärm called Rock Breaker. It creates a metal gauntlet on your arm and doubles your strength, you could break through shields and armor, trees, and rocks. The sword however is worth a little more than usual because it was made to fit Magic Stones."

"What are Magic Stones?" I got the same look from her again that said, 'Are you an idiot or did your parents drop you on your head when you were a baby?'

"Magic Stones can be put in some Weapon Ärm that can give them new powers and abilities, only $300 each." I took the Long Sword and saw one indentation for a Stone. So I paid the $300 and placed it in the handle guard. I was thinking of a new power, something fire based. 'Got it, how about it becomes engulfed in a dragon shaped flame and can fire blazing slashes at my targets.'

"Dragon Fire!" The stone glowed brightly then dimmed out.

I took all my new Ärm and left to look for some help, thanking the shop keeper as I walked away. But something caught my eye before I truly left, it was a pair of black fingerless gloves with two red straps instead of being a single strap or a slip-on. I walked over to them and found the price to be $500. I smirked and took them back to the counter of the shop keeper.

"One last purchase before I make my departure." I said. She took the gloves in her hands and smirked.

"You really do have good taste. This was made out of high quality leather and it was fitted with padding for a more comfortable fit and extra protection. The original price was $1,000, but no one would take them because they felt it was a little pricy for gloves. So I cut the price in half half-an-hour before you walked in earlier." She explained. I nodded and gave her most of what cash I had left. She gratefully accepted and I put the gloves on my hands.

I will admit to this, they WERE really comfy on my hands, like they were made for me. I thanked the owner lady one more time and really made my leave this time. With what little money I had left, I walked out of town and just looked down a trail.

"Might as well save what I've got for the next town over. Time to take in the sights and look for a way home." And with that, I started walking away from the small town and into a brand new world.

* * *

"Ah, that felt good. This is by far, one of my favorite projects that I started, as I loved the MAR series to death when I was younger and started picking it back up again a couple years ago. But as you can see, I plain forgot about this one as well, just like I did with Aqua in Real Life. I plan on fixing this problem though. I'm going to re-edit anything and everything in this fanfic that I can find and make the proper adjustments to make it fit into the Multiverse Chronicles once again."

Sean: "Yeah, please do. I'm sure that a couple people who actually like this have been wanting you to work on it for a long-ass-time."

"Yes, I realize that, and I apologize to everyone out there who has read this in the past. I have been having absolutely zero inspiration for this until I recently re-read this and realized that it needed severe work. I promise to update regularly for the rest of the summer to the best of my ability. My next two updates are going to be fixing the other two chapters of The Second Boy from Earth."

"By the way, please leave a review. They're always appreciated."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello everyone, welcome to the second revised chapter of The Second Boy from Earth. I just want to make some things clear. I am revising this because, compared to my current writing, it sucked. That, and the fact that it didn't line up with my Multiverse Chronicles at all. So I have taken the reigns back into my hands after two and a half freaking years so that I can fix this up properly."

"I do not own MAR, or any characters and Ärm except for the ones that I create in this story."

* * *

**(Sean POV)**

It's been a week now since I got here in this world called MAR and it's been pretty good so far. I'm working as a bounty hunter since I can't do much else while looking for my way back home. The only Ärm I have are the Long Sword which is a chain around my neck, the Rock Breaker on my right index finger, the Blaze Chakrams on both my wrists, the Fire Wolf on my left index finger, and the Fairy Healer which is a key chain that can clip onto my belt loop on my pants.

I have made varied attempts to return home by myself via my Pocket Dimension, but I am technically still in my own universe. While I have been able to create portals to different parts of my world that I've been to, something was keeping my from leaving this world and entering my Pocket Dimension. I still had free access to my Armory if I ever needed anything, that way I can just summon it to and from my Pocket dimension.

Over the course of the week, I also managed to change my style a bit to better fit in with this world, keeping my original attire in a storage scroll. I kept the gloves that I bought from the shop keeper in the first town that I visited, but I now also donned a tan pair of cargo pants with armor plating over my left knee and right thigh being attached by dark brown belts, a black long-sleeved shirt with a red wolf over my right shoulder with an armor covered right paw and carrying a sword in its mouth with a small pink and purple fairy floating over the wolf's head, and an unzipped red vest.

I was walking along a trail leading to a town that was on FIRE! The sky was filled with smoke and embers, sounds of panic filled the air. I ran over to see what had caused this disaster, to my surprise it was only 3 people. A kid with spiky purple hair, a giant in a stone mask, and a girl wearing a seashell hat and had big pearls on her blue dress. It doesn't seem like she would be able to help them cause all this ruin.

"Stop destroying everything or you'll be sorry!" I shouted, which seemed to cause them to stop and look at me.

"Well, seems we missed someone. Eh, Orco, Aqua?" The purple head told the others. This guy freaked me out big time with that ginormous grin plastered to his face.

"Oh, oh, Orco want to smash kid Girom!" The big lug, Orco said. Guy probably had the mental capacity of a six-year-old from the way he was speaking, probably thinking that this was all a game of some sort.

"Can't we leave him alive? I don't want him to get hurt for no reason." The girl, Aqua said. Wait, Aqua? That had to be a massive coincidence. Blue hair, ocean-themed clothing... okay, my Aqua didn't have ocean-themed clothes, but she did use a lot of water and ice based magic. This girl probably has water-based Ärm on her.

"Orco, go have your fun. Watch him Aqua, you just might learn something." Girom said smugly. Orco charged at me while I just stood there, mentally preparing myself for either a tough fight, or an easy win.

"**Weapon ****Ä****rm: Rock Breaker.**" A metal gauntlet formed on my right arm, looking eerily like Terra's armor, but it was pure silver. Orco tried to punch me, but I caught his fist dead in it's tracks. This clearly shocked the big brute as I stood my ground underneath his hulking mass. I saw some bangles on his wrists that shined for a brief moment before I felt more pressure coming from his punch.

'So this guy is using an Earth Nature Ärm to boost his strength. I thought something was wrong here. There's no way any normal person could be this big and this ripped without some sort of gimmick.' My train of thought came to a halt as I felt even more force being added to Orco's punch. The ground beneath me started to give way, cracks formed underneath my feet and some of the ground completely came loose and jutted out. But I stood firmly in place as my normal quadrupled strength held firmly against Orco's attack.

"Now that wasn't very nice big guy. You should let someone get ready before you charge in without thinking." I told the living boulder as I pushed his arm back and punched him in the gut, making him slide back a few feet and fall down hard.

"What, that guy beat Orco?" Girom yelled while my Ärm went back into ring form. "I'll kill you then!"

Girom charged at me forming an ice blade around his left hand.

'Ice Nature Ärm huh? I can top that easily.'

"**Weapon ****Ä****rm: Long Sword**" The necklace glowed and grew into the proper size, only it looked different from when the Fox Thief used it against me. Instead of being a normal-looking long sword, the blade took an ivory color with a Chinese dragon carved into the blade. The cross guard curved at the ends to cover both sides of the hilt, like curved fangs. Sticking out of the pommel was the green magic stone.

"Ignite!" The sword grew ablaze in the shape of a roaring dragon flame. "Time to melt your Ärm and your attitude. Dragon Fang!"

I brought the sword down into the ground headfirst and a giant crack appeared in the ground as fire flew from said crack and towards Girom, who tried to block it but the fires were too strong for his ice to withstand. He flew back unconscious and landed next to Orco. I turned to face Aqua as my Ärm turned back into a necklace.

"Your name's Aqua right?" I asked her while getting a never ending smile and a nod from her.

"Tell me something, why did you help them destroy the town? What would ever drive you to hurt these people?"

"Well, I'm a Chess Piece, Bishop Class, as were those two who you just beat. To think your Magic Power is that strong." I frowned at her and sighed.

"If you're trying to stop me, get it over with. I'd never want to fight a girl as pretty as you." I told her while that smile of hers faded and was replaced by shock.

"You think I'm pretty?" I nodded at this with a smile on my face.

"Of course, your outfit is really cute too." As I told her this I could see her face turn a crimson color. "Chess Piece or not, I like you. Just remember, I'll always be here if you need me, you know, unless those two wake up and try to kill me again." I chuckled.

I turned my attention to the raging fires and remembered a trick I tried awhile back that I always wanted to use.

"**Weapon ****Ä****rm: Blaze Chakrams**" (A.N. The way he summons his chakrams is the same way Axel does in Kingdom Hearts 2 when he goes up against Roxas.) I put the chakrams in front of me and facing the great inferno.

"Absorb!" I could see the flames swirling around and being sucked in by the chakrams. Whatever excess flames couldn't be held by my weapons, I used my own pyrokinesis to suck them into my hands, making it seem like my Ärm could contain the raging inferno. The flames slowly started dying out as I finished up with the absorbing. All I saw when I was finished was a wide-eyed Aqua. I smirked and flashed her a Peace sign, dismissing my chakrams and turning them back to the spiked bracelets on my wrists. I could then see a blue light surrounding her and the knocked out duo, someone must be using a Dimension Ärm. I walked up to Aqua and kissed her forehead, while gaining a great blush from the blunette.

"Remember, I'll always be here for you." She just nodded her head as the three Bishops disappeared. "Next time, Girom, Orco, I'll use my Guardian Ärm on you both and any other member of you Chess Pieces who stands in my way and for forcing Aqua to live this life."

I walked away from the smoldered town as it began reconstruction, "Might as well make my way to the Thieves Guild of Luberia to visit the Chief and pick myself up an Andarta Dimension Ärm while I'm at it so I can visit wherever I've been before." I checked around the town to check out the extent of the damage and summoned a bunch of Shadow Clones. I had them transform into a large group of civilian men and had them find the remaining townspeople, as well as add the extra muscle needed to repairing the town. With that done, I left the town myself and headed for the nearby mountains, where the guild was rumored to be.

* * *

"There, I have now introduced the love interest of Sean and Aqua. Will Aqua be able to keep it a secret from the other Chess Pieces and what business does Sean have in Luberia? Stay tuned to find out!"

"I know that this chapter is short, compared to many of my other writings. but I just revised this chapter from it's previous form to make it better than it was. It wasn't even 1,000 words before, so I think this is an accomplishment. Chapter 3 will also be revised and then I will continue creating a couple more chapters for The Second Boy from Earth to make up for my lack of attention to this fanfic for the past two and a half years."

"Please review and no flames or they will be deleted."


	3. Chapter 3

"And here comes the final REVISED chapter to The Second Boy from Earth. I have absolutely no idea how many MAR fans are even left, let alone if those fans visit this site for MAR fanfiction. Regardless, this is part of my Multiverse Chronicles, and I want this fanfiction to get out there and get it's recognition."

"I do not own MAR, or any characters and Ärm except for the ones that I create in this story. I also do not own any songs I put in this fanfic. Any and all rights go to their original owners."

* * *

**(Sean POV)**

I spent the last 3 days looking for and eventually buying a Training Gate and Andarta. It took almost all my current bounty money to buy those Ärm. Well, I'm just 10 minutes away from the Thieves Guild of Luberia and it took a long time to eventually get here. Crossing jagged cliffs, very long stretches of flat land, MORE jagged cliffs! Might as well pass the time with a song, now which one…I got it! This is one of my favorites and reminds me of Aqua back home:

In you and I there's a new land Angel's in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me what's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me what's left of me

snwod dna spu ynam os My heart's a battleground snoitome eurt deen I wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I snoitome eurt deen I

You show me how to see That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land Angel's in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me what's left of me now

My fears and lies Melt away wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

"Aqua, I really hope that you're okay right now. If you can find a way to bring me back, I won't be complaining." (Clap, clap) I turned around to the source of said clapping and saw a blonde man in a red bandana, red shirt, and white pants sitting on a rock with a little girl with brown hair in a yellow shirt and red skirt wearing a similar bandana that the blonde guy had on.

"That was very heartfelt, what was that song called?" The blonde man asked me.

"It's called Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary huh, it seems suitable to me. although, I think that it would have been better if it was being sung by a beautiful lady instead." There was a long pause and I couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"Who are you two?" I asked them. The blonde man smirked as he placed one hand on the girl's head and one towards himself.

"My name is Nanashi, I'm the leader of the Thieves Guild of Luberia. This little girl here is Pirun." The girl, Pirun, smiled and waved at me so I waved back with a small smile on my face.

"So you're Nanashi, I've been looking for you." I placed my arms to my side as I readied myself for a fight.

"Oh, you have, have you?"

My only response was, "**Weapon Ärm: Blaze Chakrams**" The fiery weapons spun into my hands and I got into Axel's classic fighting stance. Now I know why he fought in this stance, it works great as a fighting style using these weapons.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Stay back Pirun, this could get ugly." Nanashi told her as she hid behind a rock.

"**Weapon Ärm: Griffin Lance**" A ring on his hand grew and extended to a sharp pointed lance as he too got ready to fight.

'Heh, might as well pull an Axel on him.' I thought to myself, since I was already in stance. I reared one chakrams behind my back while I pointed another at the ground and a flaming ring appeared around us.

"BURN, BABY!" I jumped into the flame wall and disappeared while Nanashi was just looking aimlessly around to see where I went. I jumped out while his back was turned and slashed at him. I managed to tear through the back of his crimson shirt, but I didn't make any physical contact with Nanashi himself. He then tried to spear me, but I blocked the lance as it neared my stomach. I pushed the lance back as my chakrams were engulfed in flames and I sent them spinning vertically at Nanashi.

"Get back!" The chakrams were mostly dodged, but a singe mark remained on Nanashi's arm, making him wince from the heat.

"Time, to end this." Nanashi said as his lance turned back into a ring, he then reared his arms back as electricity cackled in his hands and two more rings on his hands sparked with the same energy and the eye decals became bloodshot and the pupils became dilated.

"**Electric Eye**!" The electricity surged at me so fast that I barely blocked, but enough of it hit me to send me flying to the ground and de-activating my Ärm.

The flames died down and I slowly got to my feet, holding my side in pain. "That was pretty good, I never thought anyone could dodge my Spinning Flames attack like that and only escape with a singe." I pulled an Ärm in the shape of a necklace with a wind current on it out of my pocket and held it to my side.

"**Sacred Ärm: Healing Wave**" There was a bright glow and my side didn't hurt anymore. 'I'm so glad I decided to get this Ärm when I got the other two. This thing works great.'

Nanashi walked to me and held out his hand, "That was some impressive fighting. We could use someone like you in helping defend Luberia. We were actually about to go launch a suprise attack from any Chess Peices who come over here to attack. Will you help us?" I nodded and grasped his hand while Pirun came out from her hiding spot.

"Nanashi, I'd be glad to help. But if you see a blue haired girl with a seashell hat please don't hurt her, even though she is a Chess Piece." Nanashi looked at me strangely but shrugged it off.

"I promise that I won't hurt her. You must have a good reason for wanting her unharmed, and from the way you fought, I can tell that you're an okay guy who I can put my trust into."

"Thanks Nanashi." I responded. The both of us grinned and shook hands.

We walked over to the cliff where they set up their suprise attack while Nanashi told Pirub to wait back at the Luberia Foretress. I saw something in the distance, it looked like a flying carpet. Along with a woman riding on a broom of all things. After spending more than a week in this world of magic jewelry, flying household objects is unsurprising at this point

"Get ready men... and, FIRE!" Nanashi commanded, there were spears flying through the air and piercing the carpet, which came crashing down onto the cliff we were on. On the carpet was a blonde spikey-haired boy around my age wearing a blue tank top, tan pants, and sneakers with a metal plate and 3 screws on each foot. Next to him was a silver ball and hammer Ärm, a girl wearing all pink, a dog with suspenders and a Santa Claus hat, and a boy wearing a green tank top, brown pants with a red sun on them, and brown shoes with 1 spike each.

"Alright, we got the Chess Pieces!" Nanashi declared. The blonde boy then got up and started arguing with Nanashi.

"What are you talking about, you guys are the Chess Pieces!"

"We are not, we're defending Luberia from your attacks!"

"But you attacked us!" I looked over to the other 3 and talked to the girl, seeing as how she looked like the type to never really hurt someone.

"You guys aren't with the Chess Pieces right?" I asked cautiously. It donned on me that none of them could be because they weren't wearing silver earings in the mark of actual chess board pieces. The girl nodded her head and asked the same question.

"Are you with the Chess Pieces?"

"What, heck no! I'd rather die than join those lunatics. I already had a run-in with them and kept an entire town from burning to the ground." 'Aqua, I know you aren't completely one of them.' "By the way, my name's Sean Sky. Who are you guys?" The girl once again talked this time.

"My name is Snow, I'm the princess of Lestava. The silver ball and hammer Ärm is Babbo, the dog is my servant Edward, and the boy over there on his stomach is Jack."

Then the woman on the broom descended and I heard Nanashi shout, "What smooth legs! I could never hurt such hot babes, I'd rather take them out to dinner!" The other thieves dragged Nanashi back to the Foretress while I stayed behind.

"Ok then, oh yeah! I fogot to introduce you to Dorothy..." Snow said while gesturing to the woman in the dark blue dress and hat with pink hair next to her. "and Ginta." I walked over to the blonde kid and held my hand out.

"Hey, I'm Sean." The blonde shook my hand and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Sean, my name's Ginta Toramizu. I'm from a world called Earth." My eyes felt like they just popped out of my head.

"Wait, you're from Earth? So am I!" This caught everyone present off guard, especially Ginta.

"You're from Earth too?! I thought I was the only one who came here!" Ginta exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. I nodded my head to this as I've been thinking along the same lines the entire time that I've been in the world of MAR.

"Just out of curiosity, did you come here by walking through a giant door with a cross-eyed clown on it?" I asked. Ginta nodded his head furiously at me.

"Yeah, that's exactly how I got here!" This is a lot to take in, but it was good to know that another human from Earth was here with me now. I then decided to bring my hand out to him. He looked at my hand curiously before quickly catching on. He then reached out with his own hand and we promptly shook. Ginta gave me this big goofy smile while I simply smirked. This was at least going to make things more interesting from here on out.

* * *

"Sean meets up with Team MAR! Will Sean join them in their quest, or will he break off and continue traversing MAR as a lone wolf? Please review and no flames or they will be deleted."


	4. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


End file.
